Unusual Circumstances
by Leelan
Summary: Challenge Fic. AU Justin gets a job that leads to interesting discoveries. BrianJustin Slash.


**Idea: **Brian/Justin meet under unusual circumstances  
**Creator:** Gina

Justin is strapped for cash has to pay for college. He already has one job. He meets Emmett who's catering a party. Emmett hires him to be a waiter. Of course there is one catch he has to be in drag. The party is a charity/ fundraiser. It's not like Brian to show up at an event like that but he does. The two meet. Brian has no taste for drag queens but "Justine" appeals to him. There is an attraction and that pisses Brian off.

Later the two meet again only Justin is in his regular clothes. Brian doesn't recognise him right away but he does put it all together quickly.

Unusual Circumstances

"Em I can't thank you enough, I so need this job." Justin said with a relieved breath.

"Oh it's no problem honey." Emmet didn't even look up from the tray of little crab cakes he was scrutinising over the large kitchen counter.

"You just get yourself down to make up and get ready. The guests are starting to arrive and I need your cute little toosh out there."

He picked up one of the dainty crab cakes delicately and sniffed it.

"You want me to start now?" Justin was a little surprised. When he'd heard Emmet needed a new waiter for his catering business, he'd been so excited he'd called Emmet and gone straight to see him working a job at the GLC, some kind of fundraiser.

Emmet finally looked up. "Of course baby, I need a waiter and I need one now. Just go into that door this side of the kitchen and you'll be in the make up room. Val has some great gowns, I saw a nice red one that would look just fabulous on you and gosh your hair is so beautiful you don't think you'll even need a wig."

Justin blinked as he took a second to process this.

"Drag.. the waiters are in drag?"

Emmet gave a short giggle. "Of course, it is tonights theme after all. All the entertainers are drag queens and kings from the local community. Didn't you see the big banner at the entrance? "Drag Ain't No Drag Cos Angels Over Pitsburg Sore?"

Pots clanged in the background as Justin raised an eyebrow without saying anything.

"Ok I admit it's not the greatest slogan ever invented but it is a charity event."

"I came in the the back entrance, didn't see it. Which I'm kinda glad about." Emmet tried to hold in a snort and Justin smiled now resigned to his fate.

"This side of the kitchen?" He headed towards the door Emmet had pointed too.

"That's right baby, and remember, go to Val." Emmet declared as Justin walked towards the door. Making his way through he approached the make up room. It was hard to miss, someone had made coloured paper letters spelling out "Make Up" on the door. With a large sparkly gold star cut out taped above it.

The door opened and out came a drag king in a tuxedo, he held the door open for Justin to enter and even bowed slightly before walking of. Inside several young men where standing in front of a long line of basins putting make up on and fixing on wigs, studying there reflexions in the mirror that stretched all along the counter. Any other day he'd guess this was a staff bathroom judging by the urinals on the other side of the room.

You could hardly tell now, in every corner where lines of frocks, people changing, a few boxes of wigs, one guy was even sitting on the tile floor trimming his toe nails. He would occasionally lift a spiky silver high heel to his foot, comparing to see if his foot was small enough to fit it.

"It's hopeless Roger!" Justin didn't jump at the loud voice behind, him though he felt his body moved several inches to the right without his consent. The person that stepped into Justin's line of site, could be counted as the only proper looking drag queen in the room.

"You'll just have to pick out a different pair."

Roger, not at all happy threw down his toe nail clippers and pouted.

"But these match my earings Val, none of the others do, I checked." Roger whined from his seat on the floor.

"Then change your fucking earings! Honestly Roger!" Val seemed to be permanently stuck on loud. She'd probably had a long day and was preparing for a longer night.

Roger pouted a little more before getting up and moving over to the earing box on the counter.

"Bloody princesses can't even bloody dress themselves never spent a day in drag, not one of them..." Val even mumbled loudly.

Turning, Val noticed Justin standing very still, trying very hard not to get noticed by the very loud drag queen. Giving Justin a quick look over, Val's sour look gave way to a quirky smile that must work wonders on an audience.

"Hello Gorgeous, you the fresh meat Emmy sent down then?"

Justin had heard drag queens had super humans powers, they had to to put up with some of the shit they put up with. But he'd had no idea they were mind readers.

Val's strong hand took control of his bicep and pulled him into the thong of this madness.

A half hour later he was Val's most beloved little princess. She'd doted on him, picking out everything he wore, from eye shadow, "Yellow, gold and a touch of blue for you darling definitely" shoes, "A good thick heel I think, we don't want you tripping and bruising your pretty bottom do we?" and even styling his hair. "Oh Emmy was right you won't need a wig, just some good hairspray and a bit of glitter."

Standing in front of the mirror, Justin took in his appearance. The underwear was a little tight but he wasn't wearing stockings, to Val's delight his legs had been hair free. "I like the smooth feeling" He'd told her but had gotten only a disbelieving look back. The dress was a tight, blue thing with a low back and built in breasts.

His hair was rock solid with hairspray, straight down with whispy sticking up bits at the ends. It seemed all his exposed skin was covered in make up of some kind. Right down to the purple nail polish on his fingers and the toes sticking out from between the shoe straps of the thick platforms.

All around he felt he looked like a cross between Farah Fawcett and Hedwig and the Angry Inch. He was half tempted to strike a Charlies Angels pose and speak with a german accent.

By now practically everyone was ready and was filling out the door to receive instructions from Boss Emmy in the kitchen. Justin moved to join them receiving a slap on the ass from Val on the the way out the door. "For luck Gorgeous." She'd called.

In a straight line, they all waited as Boss Emmy gave out the orders for tonights job. The air was a lot like that of a general giving orders to his troupes before going into battle.

"You will each have two tables." Emmet stated crisply.

"A low gong will announce the start of dinner. During dinner you will serve those seated at your tables." Walking along the line of waiters come drag queens, Emmet kept a serious face.

"Before and after dinner you will be either serving snacks or refreshments." Hands behind his back Emmet turned sharply and walked back along the row.

"Any difficulties with your uniform.. broken shoe strap, smudged make up, return to the Make Up room immediately for repairs, Val will be on hand if you require assistance." A few looks were passed between the waiters at this. They quickly looked to the front as Emmet clicked his little black boot on the floor.

"Any questions?"

"No Boss Emmy." They replied as one.

"Good.. that's it. Shoo." Emmet smiled and flicked his wrist at them.

"And be the best little queens you can be."

There was some spread laughter and then the small group of waiters moved to grab trays and bottles.

Justin or _Justine_ as his name tag read. Picked up a try of highly decorated crackers and tried to remain calm. He'd never done this before. Not waitering, he already had a job doing that at the Liberty Diner, the pay was ok but it wasn't enough to cover all his college expenses, so another job was needed. He'd never dressed in drag before, unless you count the few times he put on his mom's clothes when he was a kid. But that had stopped when his dad had come in one time and seen him. He'd had to mow the lawn for 3 weeks as punishment and he was to never do it again or tell his mother.

Talk about early programming.

Walking into the GLC's largest hall, highly decorated in an eye squinting way. _Justine_ put on not his best smile but a very nice one still and started offering the crackers which he was told to call "Zootagamii". He wasn't gonna ask what was up with that.

He circled around the hall offering to people and getting flagged down by others who couldn't resist the mouth watering Zootagamii. Several people had commented on how pretty he looked. Almost like a real live girl, though one that liked to wear a lot of make up. He'd just smiled politely and thanked them, complimenting there own outfits. But if one more person pinched his ass he was going to scream. It was worse then at the diner.

He needed a smoke, or a drink, preferably both. The gong went of, signalling the guests to find there tables for dinner. This would give him just enough time to sneak out the service entrance for a smoke. Clicking out of the hall Justin was already outside before he remembered that he didn't even have any pockets let alone a cigarret. This made him groan in annoyance. He leaned against the cold cement wall, it grated slightly along his exposed back but he didn't care. Taking deep breaths he tried to breath in some fresh air instead. It was almost as good and he calmed down slightly.

"Want one?"

It was like a voice from heaven. Come to bring him salvation. Till he turned and saw his angels face. Tall, dark, incredibly handsome and one of the biggest assholes Justin had ever met. Brian Kinney who was like Debbie's other son. The same Brian Kinney who yelled at him to hurry up with his order. Every. Single. Time. and he always made sure to sit in Justin's section just so he could hassle him. He never called Justin by his name either, always coming up with these ridiculous nicknames that made him blush every time, like Hotdog, Bugle Boy or Sunshine on a Stick. He tipped pretty good though. One time he even left a fifty when all he had was coffee and a sandwich. He was already out the door before Justin could protest, he was sure Brian did it just to piss him off.

But these where desperate times, so he took the cigarret from the packet Brian offered and took the lighter that was wedged between the pack and Brian's thumb.. After a long puff he practically melted into the wall. He wasn't addicted to cigarrets, just used them in moments of stress. He had maybe one a month. They helped him relax.

He eyed Brian thoughtfully, wondering if he recognised him in this costume.

"Thanks" He said meaning it.

"That's ok." Brian slurred slightly. That's when Justin noticed the almost half empty bottle of red wine in Brian's other hand. It was the kind being served at the bar inside.

"Can I have some of that as well?" Justine said pointing towards the bottle.

"No! Is mine!" Brian proclaimed even as he held the bottle out for him to take.

As Justin took the bottle Brian slid down the wall to sit on the cement path in a heap. Like the bottle had been the only thing holding him up. He had always suspected Brian would not be the type to hold up well at these kinds of events. He'd probably been bullied into it by Debbie or that lesbian Lindsey. Someone who held some kind of sway over him, and there weren't many people who did.

Justin gave a laugh and smiled. Brian looked so much like a child now. Just sitting in the alley staring moodily at the dumpster across from them. He was some-what less intimidating this way. Justin slid down next to him, pulling his dress around so the world couldn't see his underwear. He settled himself down and turned to look at Brian who finally looked away from the thrilling dumpster to scrutinise Justin.

"What's your name?" He said in an almost soft voice.

Justin grinned, he didn't recognise him. He held up his name tag for him to read. Brian leaned across Justin a bit more then necessary to look very closely at the badge. Having Brian's head that close to his chest made him want to squirm. When Brian finally leaned back he seemed somewhat confused.

"_Justine_?"

Justin nodded. Taking a swig of the wine.

Scrunching his brow, Brian pulled the bottle out of Justin's hand and took a long drink himself.

"You look more like a Barbie to me."

They sat like that for a half hour, chatting about nothing very important and getting tipsy on bad wine. When the bottle ran out they'd sneaked back inside, stumbling and giggling. Justin had lead then to wear the alcohol was being held. Box upon box of "Zeus Label Red 1999". Brian had called it "The Greek Gods Secret Stash" and then asked if Justine knew where they kept the grapes and ambrosia as well.

Back outside laden with three bottles each they were giggling like mad from the adrenaline rush. Returning to there original spot Brian produced a bottle opener from somewhere and opened a bottle for each of them. Brian had been talking quite freely for a while about these two guys at his work, Bob and Bill. Who had poisoned his coffee, or tried too, or something like that. Now Justin was telling him about this violin player from school who was trying to court him.

"It's not that he's not a nice guy, and he says he loves me. But I've heard around that he doesn't always live up to the level of commitment he claims to give, if you know what I mean." Here he gives Brian what was supposed to be a knowing look but didn't quite make it.

"I, It's just.. if you know you can't give something why say that you can?"

Justin looks across at Brian. He was drunk enough to expect a good answer.

Brian was looking thoughtful or maybe he was just staring into space, Justin couldn't tell. He didn't speak for a bit then quietly.

"I dunno."

Good enough answer.

"Have you ever been in love?" Brian head swerves sharply to look Justin in the eye.

"Sorry, if that's to personal a question you don't have to.."

"I don't believe in love." Brian said it so plainly. Like there was no possibility of him being able to say anything else in answer. He'd always suspected if asked, Brian would give an answer like that. He didn't seem the type to take these things lightly. If consider them at all beyond what he decides he'd say in answer.

Justin fiddled with his shoe strap a little.

"Ok.. you like anyone then?" He said teasingly. Brian snorted.

"Sure I like lots of people. I like Mikey, Linds, Deb, Vic, Cyn, that chick in Starbucks who gives me extra chocolate sprinkles on my capachino, she's going to law school you know. Uuuuum, I like Lou Reed that sexy bitch, that kid at the diner, Erm.. the people who live one floor down always give me my mail when they get it by mistake."

"What kid at the diner?" Could that be him?

"Yeah him. He's got this.. hair.. and..y'know two eyes and a great ass. I order extra stuff just to see him walk back and forth from my table."

Justin was reeling. This was unexpected.

"Oh and he's got this voice, you know? It totally doesn't suit him cos he's so short. It's all deep and just, well you gotta hear it." Brian gave a sigh and Justin would not believe it was for him.

"When I was a kid I liked this boy named Edward Hollows, but everyone called him "Swallows". Well, I did anyway. One day I saw him kissing Julie Catsmith in the playground. And I was, I was so angry. I just hit him. I'd pushed him and called him names before but never really hit him. Then I had to go to the principle and they called my parents and my pop was so mad cos Edward's dad was a friend of his. I was in a lot of trouble."

Brian stopped talking and fell sideways, his head leaning against Justin's shoulder.

"I don't know why I thought of that just now."

His eyes were drooping and Justin thought he might pass out. Brian's body went limp against him and it seemed he had indeed, passed out.

The door burst open and out whirled Emmet. He looked both ways before looking down and seeing Justin with Brian out cold leaning against him, surrounded by wine bottles.

Justin looked up at Emmet and gave a guilty smile.

He was in a lot of trouble.

Three days later he was working at the Diner. After Emmet fired him he'd gotten extra shifts to help pay for his college. It helped that one of the waiters left to become a swimming coach in Florida the day after the fundraiser. He's seen Brian only once since then, when he'd come in he'd gone to sit with Michael and his partner Ben and they had been sitting in Debbie's section so Justin had not had to talk to him.

He'd taken time to think through what they'd talked about that night and had come to a few conclusions. If he hadn't gotten any wires crossed he could say that.

1. Brian was the kind to be mean to those he liked.

2. Brian was mean to him and had even admitted to liking him.

3. Brian may have had some trauma in his child hood that stopped him from expressing his emotions.

4. Brian was more sexy then ever and it was becoming a problem for Justin to keep from staring.

5. Brian had no idea that he had come to any of these conclusions. Hopefully.

Justin was closing the cash register when Brian walked in. He only stared for a moment but Brian had made eye contact with him before he could dart down to look back at the cash register.

Of course Brian sat in Justin's section, so he picked up his order pad and walked over.

"What do you want?" Justin asked. It was his standard greeting to Brian though it came out sounding softer then he'd wanted.

"Good Morning to you too, Big Blue."

Brian was looking over the menu even though he probably knew exactly what he was going to order. Justin was looking everywhere but at Brian and he felt so obvious that to him it seemed the whole Diner must know exactly what he was thinking. Brian looked up from his menu and locked eyes with Justin. It was impossible to read his expression.

"Toast with Jam, no Butter, and Coffee"

Justin nodded and wrote it down on his pad. Walking away he told himself he didn't feel Brian's eyes on his ass.

Justin didn't breath easy until Brian had paid for his breakfast (leaving a big tip) and was out the door. He worked all day and was just leaving around sunset, he'd grabbed his bag from the work room and put on his jacket. He'd just stepped out the front door of the Diner and was walking towards the bus stop.

"What's the rush _Justine_?" Justin winced were he stood. He really didn't want to turn around and face him but he had to anyway. Slowly shifting his feet inch by inch, like a teenager who'd been caught trying to sneak out of the house.

He didn't look that pissed. Accept that his eyes had gone darker and his lips drawn thinner. That was enough to give away he wasn't happy.

"How'd you find out?" Justin asked calmly.

"Emmet called me at work to ream me out about corrupting his new waiter. That and you still have glitter in your hair."

"I didn't mean to trick you. I got fired if that makes you feel better." Justin looked down at his feet. He felt horrible for tricking him. If he could be any lower his chin would touch the ground.

"I don't care."

Brian was just staring at him. Was he waiting for him to say something else? He couldn't think what Brian would want him to say. So Justin just settled on saying what he'd wanted to say to Brian since that night.

"You like _me_?" Justin's tone was very disbelieving, this just didn't seem at all possible to him.

"No. I don't. I don't like you. Your annoying and rude, you always spill my coffee, your an obnoxious bratty child that I want out of my life." Brian had said this all in a determined voice. This was Brian, so Justin almost believed these were good reasons to hate him.

Then he remembered that this was Brian, and he smiled his best smile.

Walking up to Brian before he had a chance to run away, Justin gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips and stepped away quickly still smiling widely.

"Later Brian."

Turning quickly, Justin walked down the street towards the bus stop. Leaving Brian standing in front of the Diner looking at his retreating back.

Softly not even as loud as a whisper Brian replied.

"Later."

End


End file.
